myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Logo Adventures
Season 1 - About Tall Yensiden Episode 1 - Lumpy's Tape 2 Lumpy the Heffalump Walked happy and putted a tape called "Pooh's Heffalump Movie" and Lumpy was hoping that the 2001 logo played, but it played the Neon Mickey logo. when the logo is formed, the logo stays while it still spins. mickey then turned to tigger and the text turned to "Tigger" and "Entertainment" turned to "Is" and moved next to "Home" forming "Tigger is Home" and an ! goes next to home. "for Trailers" faded in under "is Home" knowing to read "Tigger is Home! for Trailers" and the ! moved next to "for Trailers" doing "Tigger is Home for Trailers!". the logo faded out with "Now on Playhouse Disney" and the logos for Rollie Pollie Olie and little einsteins faded in. then, the text changes to "Coming to Theaters". the logos change to chicken little and pooh's heffalump halloween. then, it faded to the disney DVD logo but "DVD" was replaced by "VHS" and used a black background. "Pure Digital Magic" was gone. tinkerbell is aslo from the 2007 vatiant. instead of fading to black, the 2011 Disney logo played then the Walt Disney Animation Studios logo platered the Disney logo on the film. it fades to a cloud formed Steamboat Willie. we pan down to start the program. when Lumpy was singing "Heffalump, Heffalump", the V of doom came to roo blocking lumpy and notices the lumpy and says "that's me!" and roo said "What?". lumpy was hoping to see the disneytoon studios logo, but a rainbow screen was shown and Peppa Pig Came in and said "Holy (Beep)ing. no logos at the end of the film?" and she smacked the scream 10 times getting to black. then, lumpy splitted to 2s. Episode 2 - Tall Yensiden Program hqdefault (4).jpg|Disneytoon Walt Disney Pictures logo.png|Walt Disney Pictures logo before it reads Tall Yensiden. Tall Yensiden Pictures logo.png|a Tall Yensiden Picture lumpy-the-heffalump-poohs-heffalump-movie-69.jpg|Lumpy the Heffalump Pictures, a Tall Yensiden Company buena-vista_home-video_1302631874.jpg|Aneuben Has Visa Card Logo hqdefault (5).jpg|TCF TV! GW365H278.jpg|NBC Logo hqdefault (6).jpg|Nickelodeon Lumpy was watching Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie on Hulu. at the end, lumpy was excepting the Disneytoon Studios logo, but instead, the BBC Video logo played, but the boxes are replaced by "D I S N E Y T O O N" and then the Guru logo on a White Background played, but it reads "Walt Disney Pictures". at the end of the logo, peppa pig came in and holds the "s" in "Pictures" and changes "Walt" to "tlaW" and the "la" to "lal" and the "W" to L" and the "L" to "l" and the "t" to "T" reading "Tall Disney Picture". Peppa changes "Disney" to "yensiD" and the "y" to "Y" and the "D" to "d" and adds the "en" reading "Tall Yensiden Picture" and adds the "a" reading "a Tall Yensiden Picture" and peppa leaves. "an assoiation with" faded below. it cut to lumpy singing "heffalump, heffalump, I'm a Heffalump" like on the trailer for Pooh's Heffalump movie with "Lumpy the Heffalump Pictures". "a Tall Yensiden Company" faded below. then, the Short Buena Vista Home Entertainment logo played but at the end, peppa comes and changes "Buena" to "aneuB" and the "a" to "A" and the "B" to "b" and adds the "en" reading "Aneuben Vista Home Entertainment" and removes the "t" in "Vista" and removes "Home Entertainment" reading "Aneuben Visa" and adds "Card" reading "Aneuben Visa Card" and adds the "Has" readinf "Anueben Has Visa Card" and changes the castle to Lumpy the Heffalump. Peppa adds the Tall Yensiden Byline from the Lumpy the Heffalump Pictures logo. then, peppa leaves. the logo fades out. then, the Wow Wow Wubbzy Episode Ty Ty the Tool Guy Came on. when the Duck Family's House knocks down, the V of doom comes in with the aflac goose. wubbzy then chased the goose and V of doom. then, the crdits was from bear in the big blue house but the logos were replaced by the 20th television logo that reads "Tall Yensiden Pictures". then, the Buena Vista Home Entertainment played but reads "Aneuben Has Visa Card". the Tall Yensiden Byline faded in at the end. then, the DisneyToon logo from Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Played. then, Spongebob Played. Lumpy hopes for the United Plankton Pictures logo, but the NBC Peackok from Futurama Episode Annival of Enology 2 Segment Wizzin played with "NBC" and the Tall Yensiden Byline below the peacok. then, the nickelodeon movies logo from Spongebob Plays but the Small Dot and the movies ball is gone and the nickelodeon Ball is in the Middle. then, lumpy leaved. Episode 3 - My Friends Viacom and Lumpy Lumpy was watching my friends tigger and pooh episode Doggone Buster. when lumpy was feeding buster, the v of doom tries to throw away the lumpardoodle, but failed. the buena vista logo from lady and the tramp then was seen on her trunk but dissapears 18 seconds later. lumpy was hoping to see the Walt Disney television animation logo, but it was replaced by the short neon mickey logo with "TELEVISION ANIMATION" replacing "HOME VIDEO". then, the guru logo played with "TALL YENSIDEN TV" in place of "GURU". the emoji movie played, but the youtube scene has I like trains (asdfmovie song) replaced by the viacom logo history by TR3X. Episode 4 - Lumpy's Channel Change Lumpy bought my pet Slime "Slimy", we watched SWAT Kats together, but at the end insted of the Hanna-Barbera logo had an extremely funny video, ViD mask started screaming and singing "I LIKE FOOD! THERE ISN'T ANYTHING BETTER THAN FOOD!" and the logo was completely sped up. Then the Klasky-Csupo logo appeared, but he said, "HEY LOOK! IT'S COMBOPANDAFAN100!" followed by Numberblock CPF100 singing Lumpy's Song. The Columbia logo was replaced by Lumpy saying "Welcome to Columbia home video, please be sea-" Roo interuppted him saying "HI LUMPY!!!!! Ooooooooh! What's this pretty logo do????" Lumpy said "Don't press that! It'll scare the viewers!" *CLAP* Roo screamed and said, "EEEEEEK! MOM! LUMPY'S GOT A SCARY COLUMBIA HOME VIDEO LOGO!". It was followed by Chip and Spud getting scared of the Closet Killer. But hey, no Potato. Then it cut to a My Friends Tigger and Pooh episode where Lumpy laughs at the V Of Doom logo scaring Pooh. Tigger destroyed the SSF, CPF100 was glad, Numberblock 1 had a shark scare away the S from Hell, which caused Lumpy to accedentaly kill the Warner Bros. logo! The Warner logo had a headstone... but Eeyore killed the Zooming H-B logo from scaring Walt Wesley. Then, Lumpy got Famous, so he got a job on Comedy Central. then, Lumpy 2.0 (Lumpy's Clone from CPF100's World Series) was watching a movie on Nick Jr (Dora and the Lost City Of Gold), when the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Telly logo popped up. It made me so scared, I changed the channel to Comedy Central. The Ending of Lumpy's Adventures (Lumpy's 2nd Series) and the Comedy Central logo was Lumpy's logo now. It showed a bumper like this: Dwight, Jim, Andy, Pam, and Erin (all from The Office) were all standing on a white background. Dwight said, "Let's go!" and they all began to dance strangely. Then, the Screen Gems S from Hell popped up behind them. Andy got scared and ran away. Then, Erin said, "Let's go before the reel S gets us!" They all ran out of the white background and into ComboPandaFan100 Studios (from CPF100's World Series). Lumpy the Heffalump (Mascot from Lumpy Central) somehow enters the office and destroys the S (was too flooded with Walt Wesley's stuff). Dwight then looks at the camera and puts his two hands together to form a L. The Lumpy Central logo forms out of this. Jim enters the scene and says, "That's one strange logo, huh, Dwight?" then does his trademark look-at-the-camera pose. The bumper ended. Than a Commercial for Walt Wesley Pictures was on. it featured Lumpy the Heffalump wearing a shirt with the CPF100 logo. then, Mickey came in wearing the fox logo. he kills himself. Walt Wesley Pictures logo faded in. Then, Victorious was on. Lumpy 2.0 said "Lumpy 1 has his own Channel that replaced an adult channel". Lumpy 3.0 and Lumpy 4.0 came in and they said "Lumpy 1.0? On TV? That's Like First Disney". Lumpy 5.0 was here. 10 more Lumpys (Lumpy 6.0-18.0) were here. 18 Lumpys were here. Dino Aidan 26 was on TV saying that a show on Lumpy Central was on. The Office (Now Starring CPF100) was on. you can make more episodes. Category:Lumpy the Heffalump Category:Dream Logos